


Weasley

by ZafiraKz



Series: Lucius/Weasley [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Canonical Character Death, Drama, M/M, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZafiraKz/pseuds/ZafiraKz
Summary: Lucius nunca aprende a diferenciarlos.





	1. Chapter 1

No sabe como terminó así la primera vez. 

Tal vez estaba borracho, tal vez solo quería olvidar. 

Odia a los Weasley, los odia bastante. 

Pero sus besos lo hacen olvidar quien es y lo que debería hacer. 

Jadea cuando uno de ellos se presiona contra su espalda y el otro ataca de nuevo su boca. 

No los sabe diferenciar, no sabe el nombre de ninguno de los dos gemelos.

Ambos lo llaman Lucius. 

Se arquea dejando que le quiten la tunica pensando que estar parados en una posición incomoda.

Pero esta bien, todo eso es incomodo. 

Gime clavando sus uñas en la piel pecosa, trata de evitar temblar al sentir los labios contra su cuello mientras el otro explora su piel.

No entiende como se ponen de acuerdo, deben estar acostumbrados a tener el mismo amante. Pero en esos momentos solo puede derretirse y dejar que lo exploren, que uno meta su lengua en su boca y que el otro deslice los dedos lubricados dentro de su trasero. 

Ante la primera embestida queda apoyado contra el gemelo que esta delante quien rie, juegan con su cabello y lo tiran un poco.

Ambos quieren un poco de él. 

Solo puede murmurar Weasley, porque no conoce el nombre de ninguno. 

Y cuando al fin termina, cuando el orgasmo lo golpea igual que la sensación de sus entrañas llenándose lo hacen darse vuelta.

El que estaba detrás ahora esta adelante y apenas puede sostenerse en pie cuando siente que lo penetran de nuevo.

Los Malfoy no gimen, pero ahí solo es Lucius. 

Cuando acaba es él primero en vestirse, aun con algo de semen entre sus piernas se apura a salir y agarrar su bastón.

Siempre lo encuentran de nuevo.

Siempre encuentran la forma de agarrarlo con la guardia baja.

En un armario, en un lugar reducido. 

Luego de la guerra también se encuentra en la misma posición.

Esta vez no hay gemelo adelante.

Solo una pared. 

Pero sabe que él que quedó puede fingir. Puede fingir que quien sostiene a Lucius es el otro y no la piedra. 

Lucius no aprende el nombre del gemelo que quedó.

Lo único que sabe es que es Weasley.


	2. La próxima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de la guerra.

Lucius mira hacia el reconocimiento.

Clava sus ojos en el nombre, "Fred" ¿Cual era el nombre de quien quedaba?   
¿Jorge? ¿George? ¿Geremy?

Apriera los labios, ni siquiera entendía que hacía ahí. Tal vez por un pinchazo de culpa, tal vez por algo de nostalgia.

No había conocido de verdad a los gemelos.

Siempre había sido algo rápido, un sexo bueno pero hasta ahí.  
Ni siquiera tenía idea de cuanto mayor que su propio hijo eran.

—Lucius— agarra más su bastón y gira un poco la cabeza, el joven pelirrojo lo observa a pocos metros.

—No me llames por mi nombre.— Casi murmura antes de darse vuelta muy dispuesto a irse.

—¿Por qué viniste?— y debería ignorar la pregunta y continuar.  
Han pasado dos años de la guerra, sigue encontrándose fugazmente con el chico que quedó.

—No sé tu nombre y hace unos minutos, no sabía el de él— señala friamente con su bastón mientras gira para enfrentarlo, quedando cara a cara, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

Quería hacerlo enojar.

Que no volviera.

Porque él no podía decirle que no.

Y lo asustaba que sus encuentros dejaran de ser en lugares reducidos, contra una pared, en un callejón. Habían dejado esos espacios atrás.

La cama había pasado una linea que él había puesto de manera invisible.

George lo observa casi con seriedad antes de reír, Lucius siente sus mejillas enrojecerse de rabia y esta por insultar de nuevo pero la mano pecosa acaricia su mejilla con suavidad.

—Es por eso que siempre nos llamaste Weasley— hay algo de diversión en su voz, a Lucius no le gusta.

—No deberías acostarte con alguien que bien pudo haber matado a tu hermano.

—Tu no lo hiciste.

—¡Fui un mortifago! ¡Y mate personas sin parpadear y una de ellas pudo ser tu hermano!  
Le dí el diario a tu hermana.  
Ella casi muere —

—Lucius

—¡Deja de buscarme! ¡Deja de aparecerte! ¡No te necesito!— odia que su mascara de neutralidad se rompa pero no puede evitarlo.

Ha perdido a Draco.

Él no quiere saber nada con el y él lo respeta. Su hijo necesita avanzar y si tiene que dejarlo atrás, lo hará.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza al sentir los brazos rodeandolo y suelta el bastón, quiere aferrarse pero sabe que no puede. No debe.

—La única razón por la que deje que me follaran fue porque me acostaba con su padre cuando tenía quince años   
¿Querías saber el porque? ¡Ahí esta! No eres más que un reemplazo ¡Él, ustedes, no eran más que un reemplazo!— miente, por supuesto que miente, Arthur nunca hubiera podido dejar una marca tan onda en él. Pero puede usar eso del pasado, porque sabe que lo alejará.

El niño necesita superar y dejarlo atrás.

—Lucius, no me acuesto contigo solo porque lo hacía con mi hermano antes

—¡No me importa!— se separa bruscamente y agarra su bastón de nuevo —¡Ustedes no me importaban y nunca lo harán! ¡Me alegra que él haya muerto porque es lo mejor que podría pasarles, traidores a la sangre! — no se queda al ver el dolor en los ojos del joven, agarra su varita y desaparece.

Un sollozo rompe con su mascara de nuevo una vez que llega a su mansión.

Ha perdido a Draco. Ha perdido a Cissy.

Nunca recuperará a Severus. Nunca habrá charlas con él sobre Hogwarts, sobre lo idiotas que eran Potter y Black.

A veces, en el aniversario de su muerte, se pregunta que hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera enganchado con los mortífagos. Si lo hubiera mantenido alejado de ello sabiendo que era vulnerable.

Hay días donde puede enojarse con Draco, con Severus, con Narcissa, con Weasley. Echarles las culpa de todo.

Luego están los días como ese, donde la culpa recae en él y lo odia, porque se obliga a quitarse lo poco que logra conservar.

Saca las flores encogidas que no de atrevió a dejar y las tira contra el suelo dejando que se desparramen.

Solo queda esperar, esperar a que todos se vayan y que la culpa también.

El próximo día tal vez, la próxima semana tal vez, su mascara estara en su lugar y volverá a ser Lucius Malfoy.

Pero ahora solo es Lucius.

Como lo llamaban los gemelos.


	3. 3

Había bajado la guardia, ese fue su primer error. 

Tan seguro de que el niño dejaría de molestarlo que no se había molestado en tener cuidado.

De nuevo en el callejón, contra la pared. Esta vez con su espalda pegada a la dura roca y el chico lo mira furioso, ni siquiera es capaz de decir nada cuando siente que agarra su cabello.

No tira, solo lo sostiene. Pero podría y eso hace que la boca del rubio se cierre. 

—¿Así es como lo querías? ¿De nuevo en un callejón?— casi se burla, Lucius no dice nada demasiado preparado para un golpe.

Pero el beso es intenso, aspero y rudo, Weasley muerde su labio con fuerza bajando sus manos y acariciandolo sobre su tunica.

Lucius se odia por no saber decirle que no. 

Por disfrutar de que haya vuelto pese a que fue malo y cruel. 

—George— gruñe de pronto y Lucius es obligado a mirar sus ojos cuando tira de su cabello, apenas contiene un quejido. —Mi nombre.  
Voy a borrar a mi padre de ti.  
Y a cualquier hombre de ti-

—¿Incluso a Fred?— no debería preguntar pero lo hace. Presiona y rasguña la herida sangrante.  
Por que no quiere ser el único vulnerable. 

Weasley -George- se ríe. 

—Con él puedo compartir, Lucius— sonríe con una oscuridad que él no lo creía capaz.

Y le agrada. 

Fue aspero y rudo, casi sin preparación.

Pero el dolor es bienvenido. 

La furia y la posesividad es bienvenida. 

Esta vez gime su nombre, no le importa que esten en un lugar semi publico o que alguien pudiera oírlos. 

Cuando todo termina y esta vestido de nuevo, con algo de semen entre los muslos que aun no ha limpiado, se pregunta cuanto durara. 

El joven está mal, no lo negará.

Y si, lo retiene porque fue algo que compartió con su hermano. 

Él lo ve como una cosa. 

Lucius se siente asustado al darse cuenta que eso no le desagrada. 

Un par de años después, cuando la noticia de la boda del gemelo con Angelina llega a él, lo hace en conjunto de el recordatorio de que ya puede salir del país. 

Lo toma sin pensar.

Ignora el sabor amargo en la boca o como siente ganas de romper el papel en pedazos. 

George esta conservando lo que era de su hermano.

Y por primera vez ese pensamiento lo hace reír casi con histeria. 

Una cosa. 

Nunca le había dolido ser un trofeo. 

Se levanta y huye. No habrá carta ni explicación, no dejará que aparezca de nuevo y no pueda decirle que no. 

Francia, Rusia o EEUU. 

Elige su destino al azar.


End file.
